


Cozy, Comfortable, Carnal

by LeannieBananie



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lupercalia, Masturbation, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannieBananie/pseuds/LeannieBananie
Summary: "So, they were aware of their desire for each other, but this was closer to the fire than they had danced before and Sabrina felt a little wild, a little drunk with it. Maybe it was the heat that crackled between them, or the fact that they were alone in her house, or the rain outside. Or maybe it was Nick, just Nick. "





	Cozy, Comfortable, Carnal

**Author's Note:**

> Something that has been bumping around in my brain, roughly edited so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Also we're ignoring most of the whole Lupercalia mess for the sake of smut.
> 
> Kudos and comments keep writers writing, so leave 'em if you liked it.

“Hey, I really am sorry about the whole astral projecting thing.” Nick mumbled into her hair, teasing the strands and tickling her neck. 

Sabrina turned slightly in his arms, tilting her head to the side to meet his dark eyes with a small smile. The rumble of thunder and the steady pound of rain on her bedroom window cocooned them, separating them from the outside world. It was cozy in her room, with the lamps on low and the two of them curled in her bed. Nicholas was supported by a mountain of pillows against the headboard, Sabrina cushioned against his chest, hugged on either side by his strong jean clad legs. He had a book about ancient binding propped up on a pillow next to him and she had her own spell book in her lap, but it was clear that he hadn’t been reading for some time. 

“I know you are.” She responded simply, arching an eyebrow curiously. She had thought they had already laid the topic to rest last week after it had occurred. Which was why she was surprised to note a blush on Nick’s cheekbones. “Nick?” 

“And about Prudence and the rest. I know we do things differently in our world, then in the mortal world and I know it makes you uncomfortable sometimes. I just want to make sure you know that there’s no pressure. From me anyway.” 

His little half smile soothed her automatically ruffled feathers, but Sabrina still internally bristled at the mention of Prudence and the Weird Sisters. She assumed it was always going to be a sore spot for her, considering their relationship -if you could even call it that- was strained at best. But she knew exactly what Nick was referring to, that night at Dorians before Lupercalia. She could still see Prudence’s scornful face and hear the venom dripping from her words as she called Sabrina “naïve and innocent.” 

It irritated her, even though she knew it shouldn’t. Yes, she wasn’t as experienced sexually as almost everyone at the Academy of Unseen Arts, but she wasn’t completely unfamiliar with the pleasure that could be found in the body. She wasn’t sure what made her say it. Maybe it a desire to spite Prudence or to prove something to Nick, or maybe to herself, but she found herself twisting further in his arms to face him and arching at eyebrow saucily. 

“We do things differently in the mortal world too. I’m not as innocent as Prudence or _you_ seem to think I am.” She ignored his pleasantly stupefied look and turned back around, ostensibly delving back into her book. 

It was silent for several moments, save for the fainting ticking of the clock in the hall, the patter of rain, and the creaking of an old house. Paper rustled as she turned a page, humming softly as she pretending to be engrossed in the text. 

“Wait. Wait a minute.” Nick reached around her and snatched her book away. She was amused to note he kept his finger tucked between the pages to mark her place. “What do you mean, you do things differently in the mortal world? And I thought- you and Harvey. You never?” 

Sabrina was delighted to have turned the tables on normally silver-tongued Nicholas Scratch, but she still fought the heat she felt creeping up her neck. 

“No, we didn’t. But there are other ways to experience pleasure. You of all people Nicholas Scratch, should know that.” 

His snort of amusement soothed her slightly and she found herself settling back against him as they resumed their former positions. It had seemed innocent enough earlier, but now Sabrina was intensely aware of how intimate it was. His chest was firm on her back, and he sparked goosebumps on her bare arms whenever his fingers grazed her skin. She desperately fought the urge to squirm restlessly against him, afraid it would let him know how affected she was, not only by their position, but by their conversation as well. 

“Well yes, Spellman, I do know that.” 

His voice was rough and warm with humor and something darker. It made her breath catch a little and when it resumed it was with an altered pattern, a little faster, a little needy, a little breathless. “But you said mortals do it different. I’m more familiar with the ah, moret _traditional_ methods.” He waggled his fingers along his thigh to punctuate his point, drawing a laugh out of her. She jostled against him and gasped when her back brushed against the hard evidence of his own arousal. It sent heat spiraling through her, pricking at her nipples and pooling low, between her thighs at her core. 

“Oh.” She muttered as they both stilled. This was partially uncharted territory for them. They had kissed and kissed and kissed until the room had blurred and they were both nearly frantic, breathless and panting and slightly sweaty. They had tangled together in her bed and his, bodies almost as close as they could get, clinging to each other, memorizing curves and hard lines as their mouths had met with slow molten determination. 

So, they were aware of their desire for each other, but this was closer to the fire than they had danced before and Sabrina felt a little wild, a little drunk with it. Maybe it was the heat that crackled between them, or the fact that they were alone in her house, or the rain outside. Or maybe it was Nick, just Nick. 

“D-do you want to see how?” They both ignored the crack in her voice or that they both trembled when Nick cupped her jaw in his big hand. There was a soft _thump_ as her book fell to the floor.

“Yes, but only if you want to. There’s no pressure Sabrina.” She didn’t immediately respond, just reached over to her nightstand, fumbling with the drawer for a moment before returning to him with a small item in her hand. Taking a deep breath and relaxing against him again, Sabrina took Nick’s hand in hers, curling his fingers around the vibrator before slipping beneath the edge of her skirt. 

A press of a button had the toy vibrating in their hands and she heard and felt Nick’s sharp intake of breath at the motion. Sabrina bit her lip and pushed her against his broad chest, feeling slightly overwhelmed by the sudden intense rush crashing through her. She guided their hands to her core, keeping them outside her underwear, but it did nothing to lessen the fiery heat that pulsed inside her. When the delicious vibrating ears reached her clit Sabrina moaned, open mouthed and desperate into Nick’s shirt, embarrassed but also shaky and needy. 

She was achy and hot, and the intimate press of the vibrator made her squirm between his legs as her hips danced in a rhythm as ancient magic they both harnessed. Sabrina felt Nick’s lips against the shell of her ear and felt a puff of hot air. She knew he was talking to her, but she couldn’t hear it, not over the blood rushing in her veins and the sharp little frustrated cries that burst out of her. Her entire body was pulled tight, every fiber and nerve electrified and snapping, heels dug into the mattress and back arched when Nick subtly changed the angle of the vibrator. 

Her release tore through her, making her convulse and tremble in Nick’s arms. She was faintly aware of his answering groan and the way his body tensed and shook behind her, but she was too limp and sated to care. As that glorious, heady rush left her, embarrassment and awkwardness took its place, but there was also a sense of contentment, of closeness born of affection. Sabrina avoided exploring those thoughts more, but instead choice to rouse herself enough to set aside her toy and turn shyly to face Nicholas. 

He looked bashful and please, unable to stop trailing his fingers over her arms. Their eyes met and unbidden they both smiled hugely, giggling and meeting in a soft kiss that ended with their foreheads together. 

“So that’s how it’s different.” He broke the silence with a quip that made her pinch his leg, but it was without heat. They separated amicably then, Nick ducked into the hallway bathroom to clean himself up and Sabrina quickly shucked her underwear in favor of clean ones. 

When Nick strolled back into the bedroom she felt moderately composed, sitting delicately on her bedspread, flipping through her book again. She heard his soft noise of laughter, as if he constantly found her amusing, but then he pressed a kiss to her hair and settled behind her again, pulling her more firmly into his embrace before opening his own book. And that was how Aunt Hilda found them an hour later. 

“You two get up to any mischief tonight?” Sabrina blinked at demurely before smiling softly. 

“No, just studying.” 

“Ah, mores the pity then.” When both teenagers stared at her nervously, she laughed brightly and shook her hand, bracelets jingling merrily. “Joking, joking, I’m only joking! You kids behave yourselves; I’m heading to the greenhouse for a bit. Night loves!” 

Hilda had reached the bottom of the stairs when she heard the delightful raucous sound of laughter echoing from above her. She smiled softly to herself as she strolled through the house, _ah young love_.


End file.
